wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K3/01
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O smutnej przygodzie, jaką miał Don Kichot z Yanguasami. Uczony Cyd Hamed Benengeli opowiada, że Don Kichot z pasterzami i całym gronem pogrzebowi Chryzostoma asystującym wyruszył razem z giermkiem ku lasowi, do którego wchodzącą widział Marcellę. Naszukawszy jej się próżno przeszło dwie godziny stanęli na pięknej polance, świeżą trawą zarosłej i strumykiem ożywionej. Wabiło ich to piękne miejsce, a że południowe słońce mocno dopiekało, zsiedli z siodeł i, puściwszy Rosynanta z osłem na paszę, rozwiązali sakwy i bez ceremonii jęli się pożywiać, czym Bóg dał. Sanchowi ani do głowy nie przyszło pętać Rosynanta, bo znał go jako stworzenie spokojne i skromne. Ale los, czy szatan, co nigdy nie śpi, zrządził na nieszczęście, iż na tej samej polance pasła się gromada klaczy galicyjskich, należących do wędrownych Yanguasów, którzy w skwarne dnia godziny zatrzymują się zwykle w miejscach, gdzie znajdą wody i trawy pod dostatkiem. Rosynant, jak powiadam, było to sobie poczciwości stworzenie, ale jak każde stworzenie, i on też miał kości i ciało. Ledwie zwąchał się z towarzyszkami rodu swojego, aliści wbrew zwykłej i przyrodzonej sobie skromności, przyszła mu ochota pójść do nich zabawić się i, nie pytając o pozwolenie pana, pobiegł sobie truchcikiem rozmówić się z nimi. Zmęczone galicjanki, więcej widać jeść pragnąc niż igrać, nie nader uprzejmie przyjęły zalecanki gacha''gach'' (daw.) — kochanek. i tak go sowicie utraktowały nogami i zębami, iż w mgnieniu oka pozbawiły go uzdeczki i siodła, a samego potężnie poturbowały. Na domiar nieszczęścia, wędrowni mulnicy, spostrzegłszy konkury Rosynanta, wypadli na niego z ogromnymi pałkami i tak go po grzbiecie wysmarowali, że padł na ziemię prawie nieżywy i, leżąc, miał czas nieborak rozmyślać głęboko nad smutnymi następstwami zbytniej krewkości. Don Kichot i Sancho, spostrzegłszy, co się dzieje z Rosynantem, przybiegli mu co żywo na pomoc. Zdyszany Don Kichot, stanąwszy na miejscu, rzecze w uniesieniu do Sancha: — Jak widzę, przyjacielu, ci podli ludzie to nie są rycerze, ale nikczemne ciury i chamy; możesz przeto pójść mi w pomoc na pomszczenie krzywdy rumakowi memu wyrządzonej. — Diabla to będzie pomsta — na to mu Sancho — ich dwudziestu, a nas dwóch, a nawet nie wiem, czy nie półtora czasem. — Ja za stu ważę — wrzasnął Don Kichot i, nie czekając, dobywa oręża i rzuca się wściekle na mulników. Sancho, zagrzany przykładem pana, wyciąga także na jaw pałasinę i wciska się między nieprzyjaciół. Don Kichot za pierwszym zamachem rąbnął tak potężnie któregoś z brzegu, że rozpłatał mu kolet''kolet'' (z fr. collet: kołnierz) — rodzaj skórzanego wojskowego ubioru z kołnierzem, wkładanego pod zbroję. skórzany i odciął kawał ramienia; miał już rzucić się na drugiego, kiedy mulnicy, zawstydzeni, że dwóch ludzi śmie ich tak turbować, chwycili za oszczepy i, wziąwszy między siebie dzielnego rycerza razem z poczciwym giermkiem, jęli młócić po nich pałkami jak najęci. Do serca przypadła im ta robota, niebawem też rzecz zakończyli; za drugim z kolei omłotem Sancho padł na ziemię jak długi. Na nic się nie zdały Don Kichota zręczność i męstwo i jemu się nie lepiej powiodło, biedny rycerzyna padł pod ciosami przy nogach Rosynanta, który dotąd jeszcze podnieść się nie mógł. Mulnicy, nie mając już co robić, a bojąc się nawet, czy nie za wiele zrobili, zabrali się prędko i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Z dwóch naszych awanturników Sancho Pansa po tej burzy pierwszy przyszedł do siebie i, zaczołgawszy się do pana, odezwał się słabym i płaczliwym głosem: — Dostojny Don Kichocie! Ach, najdostojniejszy Don Kichocie! — Czego chcesz, przyjacielu Sancho? — odpowiedział rycerz tak samo płaczliwie. — Co ja chcę? nic nie chcę, tylko błagam was! — rzekł Sancho — czybyście nie mogli mi dać chociaż ze dwa łyki onego cudnego kordiału Fierabrasowego, jeżeli go macie przypadkiem przy sobie? Może on taki skuteczny i na zgruchotanie kości, jak na inne rany. — Ach! mój przyjacielu — odpowiedział Don Kichot — żebym to ja go miał, to cóżby nam więcej trzeba? Ale przysięgam ci na honor błędnego rycerza, że bylebym tylko rękami mógł ruszać, za dwa dni najdalej zrobić go muszę. — Za dwa dni! — zawołał Sancho — a kiedyż myślicie będziemy mogli się podnieść? — Oj! doprawdy, że nie wiem — odrzekł zbity rycerz — bo się na świecie nie czuję; ale dobrze mi tak, sam na to zasłużyłem, po co mi się brać do oręża przeciw ludziom, co nie są pasowani na rycerzy; Pan Bóg mnie skarał za to, żem złamał prawa rycerskie. I dlatego, przyjacielu Sancho, zapowiadam ci teraz raz na zawsze i dla wspólnego dobra naszego, że jeżeli kiedy zdarzy nam się doznać obrazy od takiej gawiedzi, to nie czekaj, żebym ja się brał do oręża, już ja tego nie zrobię; ale sam rzucaj się z mieczem na nich, bo to rzecz twoja, i wymierz karę, jaka ci się podoba. Gdyby przypadkiem na pomoc przyszli im rycerze, o, bądź pewien! że cię bronić będę i obronię! znasz siłę tego ramienia; widziałeś nieraz jej dowody. Sanchowi nie bardzo jakoś do smaku przypadła ta nauka pana. — Dostojny rycerzu — odpowiedział — ja nie taki zadzierny''zadzierny'' — dziś raczej: zadziorny., jakim się zdaję: Bóg łaskaw, umiem jakoś krzywdy przebaczać, a przy tym mam żonę i dzieci. Bądźcie tedy łaskawi i polegajcie już na tym, że jako słońce na niebie, ja się nigdy pałasza nie imnę''imnę się'' — forma utworzona od imać się: chwytać za coś. ani przeciw rycerzowi, ani przeciw chłopu; zarzekam się wam na wszystkie świętości i biorę Boga na świadki, że przebaczam im całkowicie wszystkie krzywdy przeszłe i wszystkie obrazy, jakie mi w przyszłości wyrządzić mogą; krótko zgoła powiedziawszy, daruję, zapominam i przebaczam wszyściusieńko a wszyściusieńko, co mi tylko złego robią, zrobili lub zrobią jacykolwiek ludzie, bogaci, czy ubodzy, wielkiego rodu, czy chudziaki, słowem, wszelkiego stanu i powołania. — Żeby mi tylko tchu w piersiach nie brakowało — na to Don Kichot — i żeby mi ból mówić pozwalał, pokazałbym ja ci, jakiś ty głupi i jakie brednie pleciesz! Ach, niecny hultaju! a gdyby też fortuna, dotąd nam zawistna, obróciła się ku nam i wziąwszy nas za rękę, zrobiła panami jakich wysp, o których ci gadałem, to powiedz, ciemięgo, cóż byś wtedy począł, jakbym ci dał władzę nad którą z tych wysp podbitych? umiałże byś ty dać sobie radę, nie będąc rycerzem i nie troszcząc się o ten honor? Każdy by ci grał na nosie, a ty byś nawet nie czuł w sobie ochoty pomszczenia krzywd i uraz, państwu twemu wyrządzonych. W nowym państwie rządy niełatwe; poddanych trzeba trzymać ostro; bo jak wezmą na kieł, to bieda z tobą. Myśliszże ty, że to nie trzeba na to rozumu i odwagi, żeby się bronić i nacierać, kiedy co chwila może być do tego okazja? — Oj, dobrze by to było — odparł Sancho — żebym ja miał więcej rozumu, a mniej odwagi w tej przygodzie, co nas tu teraz spotkała; ale w tej chwili, miły paneńku, sumiennie wam powiadam, że plastra i leków mi trzeba, a nie nauki. Ale spróbujcie no, czybyście się nie dźwignęli z ziemi, bo trzeba by nam podnieść Rosynanta, chociaż po prawdzie niegodzien bestia tego; niegodzien, bo on to wszystkiego narobił, za niego to nas tak na pieprz zbili. A ja, dalipan, nigdy bym się po nim tego nie spodziewał; byłbym przysiągł za niego jak za siebie, że taki spokojny i skromny. I komu tu teraz wierzyć? Oj prawda to wielka, że beczkę soli trza zjeść wprzód, nim się kogo dobrze pozna. Tak to, panie, Bóg widzi, nie ma nic pewnego w tym życiu, ale kto by to był u diaska powiedział, widząc was, jakeście to wtedy poturbowali tego nieszczęśliwego rycerza, że dziś nam przyjdzie takie pałkami dostać smarowidło? — E! co tam, twoje plecy zwyczajne takiego smarowidła — rzekł Don Kichot — ale moje, co nigdy go nie znały, długo go pamiętać będą; i żeby nie myśl i nie to przekonanie, że wszelkie utrapienia muszą być nierozłączne z powołaniem błędnego rycerza, to bym tu już umarł z samej niecierpliwości i zgryzoty. — Ale, proszę ja pana — odezwie się Sancho — jeżeli to te intraty tak przywiązane do rycerskiego powołania, to powiedzcież mi, czy one często się zdarzają, czy też po jakimś czasie ustają? bo jeżeli jeszcze ze dwa razy dostaną nam się takie obrywki, to widzi mi się, że na trzeci nas nie starczy; chyba, że sam Pan Bóg w tym będzie. — Powinieneś już wiedzieć, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — że rycerze błędni idą ciągle zmiennym losem, każdy z nich, każdej chwili, zostać może wielkim królem lub cesarzem, jak to się często zdarzało. Zaraz bym ci powiedział o kilku takich, co męstwem doszli do tronu — tylko, że mi gadać ciężko od bólu. Ale i nieszczęścia chodzą po nich; tacy sami znowu nieraz wpadają w okropne przygody. Wielki Amadis z Galii, alboż nie był w niewoli u czarnoksiężnika Arkalausa, najstraszniejszego z wrogów; alboż nie dostał od niego dwieście oblewanych bizunów na zamkowym podwórzu, sromotnie do ławy przywiązany? niewiadomy jeden a godzien wiary autor, alboż nie zaręcza, że rycerz Słońca, wpadłszy raz w zastawę, co mu się pod nogami w pewnym zamku usunęła, ujrzał się w podziemnym lochu ze skutymi rękoma i nogami, gdzie mu najprzód dano enemę ze śniegu, z której zaraz ledwo nie skonał. Gdyby czarnoksiężnik, przyjaciel jego, nie przyszedł mu w pomoc w tej niedoli, nie wiadomo, co by się z nim stało. Widzisz więc, Sancho, że porównywając się z innymi znamienitymi rycerzami, mojego utrapienia za największe uważać nie mogę. Ale trzeba, żebyś wiedział, że rany, zadane jakim bądź narzędziem przypadkowo pod rękę podpadłym, wcale nie ubliżają ranionemu i honoru jego w niczym nie naruszają. W regulaminie pojedynkowym stoi wyraźnie, że jeżeli szewc obije kogo kopytem, które trzyma w ręku, to chociaż ono jest z drzewa, tak samo jak kij, powiedzieć jednakże nie można, że go obił kijem. Mówię ci to, Sancho, żebyś nie myślał, że dlatego, iżeśmy pałkami obici zostali przez tych szubrawców, honor nasz ma być w czym bądź poszwankowany; bo dobrze zważywszy, oni nas nie bili kijami, tylko oszczepami, które zawsze jako broń przy sobie noszą; a ani jeden z nich, o ile uważałem, nie miał ani oręża, ani puginału. — Ja tam tego nic nie uważałem — rzekł Sancho — i czasu nawet nie było, bo ledwiem z pochwy wyciągnął to przeklęte rożnisko, a oni zaraz na mnie hurmem z pałkami, i tak mnie od razu przypieczętowali, że i oczy i nogi jak uciął, służbę wypowiedziały, i przewaliłem się jak długi w tym oto samym miejscu, gdzie, Bogu dziękować, jeszcze żywy leżę; i powiem wam szczerze, że to mnie wcale nie troszczy, czym bili i czy mi ubliżyli, tylko mnie boli tam gdzie mnie obili i tego długo nie zapomnę. — Z tym wszystkim, mój Sancho — mówił Don Kichot — nie ma na świecie rzeczy, której by czas nie zatarł, ani bólu, z którego by śmierć nie wyleczyła. — A Bóg zapłać za takie lekarstwo — odpowiedział Sancho — Żeby to chociaż na te nasze bóle teraz kilka plastrów wystarczyło, to by to jeszcze pół biedy! ale gdzież to, nam by trzeba co najmniej z całego szpitala maści zabrać i jeszcze wątpię, żeby jej nam było dosyć. — Dajże już tam pokój tej głupiej gadaninie, a lepiej zbierzmy jako siły, żeby się dźwignąć z tej niemocy. Obaczmy, jak się miewa Rosynant. Biedaczysko, i jemu się porządnie dostało. — Dalipan, on coś nie żartem niedomaga! — rzecze Sancho. — Ba! a dlaczegóż by miał być wolny od tego? Alboż on także nie taki rycerz błędny, jak i drugi, ale mój osioł jaki mądry, uszedł caluteńki i ani jednej izerści nie straciwszy, kiedy my ani jednego żebra całego nie mamy. — W największych nieszczęściach — wtrącił Don Kichot — los zawsze zostawia jakąś furtkę do wyjścia i teraz ten biedny osioł zastąpi mi szlachetnego Rosynanta i zaniesie do jakiego zamku, gdzie mnie opatrzą i z niemocy wyprowadzą. Nie ma w tym nic honorowi ubliżającego, że takiego wierzchowca użyję; bo pamiętam czytałem, że stary Sylen, piastun Bachusa, siedział bardzo wygodnie na pięknym ośle, kiedy odbywał wjazd do stubramnego grodu. — Dobrze by to było — rzekł Sancho — gdyby wasza dostojność mógł się tak w siodle prosto trzymać, jak on, ale to wielka różnica, kiedy człowiek siedzi na koniu jak należy, a kiedy go rozciągną na poprzek jak torbę z sieczką; a ja myślę, że wasza dostojność inaczej nie będzie mógł dojechać. — Wszelkie, chociażby najdotkliwsze walk następstwa, nie ubliżają honorowi — odparł Don Kichot; — powiadam ci to raz na zawsze, mój Panso i nie odzywaj mi się więcej ze swoimi uwagami. Popróbuj tylko wstać i wpakuj mnie na osła jak bądź, byleśmy przed nocą stąd wyruszyli. — Alboż to wasza dostojność nie mówił niedawno — rzecze Sancho — że rycerze błędni mają zwyczaj spać pod gołym niebem i że to dla nich rzecz bardzo przyjemna. — Robią tak, kiedy nie mogą inaczej — odparł Don Kichot — albo kiedy są zakochani; jeden rycerz nawet całe dwa lata przepędził na samotnej skale, znosząc cierpliwie mrozy i skwary, a kochanka jego o tym nic nie wiedziała. I Amadis tak samo robił, kiedy go jeszcze zwano Ponurym Rycerzem i kiedy jak pustelnik na skałę się wydalił i siedział tam przez osiem lat, czy miesięcy, już nie pamiętam dobrze. Zresztą to wszystko jedno, dość, że siedział tam długo, pokutując za jakąś przykrość wyrządzoną damie swojej, Orianie. Ależ dajmy już pokój temu wszystkiemu i zabieraj no się do roboty, jakem ci mówił, żeby się znów osłowi co złego nie stało, jak Rosynantowi. — A to by diabla sprawa była wtenczas — rzekł Sancho. I westchnąwszy ciężko ze trzydzieści albo czterdzieści razy i ze dwa razy tyle oj i ach wymówiwszy, a przy tym klnąc na czym świat stoi tych, co go tu przyprowadzili — po długich stękaniach i mozołach dźwignął się nareszcie szanowny giermek na nogi, ale wpół drogi stanął skrzywiony w kabłąk i długo tak stojąc, ani się ruszyć, ani wyprostować nie mógł. W tej bolesnej postawie musiał łapać i kiełznać osła, który korzystając ze swobody dnia tego, poszedł także użyć sobie zabawki. Potem podniósł Rosynanta; z wielką to obydwu przyszło biedą. Sancho jak mysz się spocił, a biedne konisko, gdyby tylko miał język do użalenia się, to by pewno i panu, i pachołkowi placu w skargach dotrzymał. Nareszcie po wielu a wielu mozołach, stękaniach i wykrzyknikach, Sancho wpakował Don Kichota jak worek na długouchego człapaka, a przywiązawszy mu Rosynanta do ogona, wziął osła za uzdę i ruszył, jak mu się zdawało, ku gościńcowi. Po półgodzinnym przeszło marszu szczęśliwa gwiazda doprowadziła go do jakiejś gospody, którą Don Kichot, mimo najnędzniejszego pozoru oczywiście wziął zaraz za zamek obronny. Sancho upierał się, że to gospoda, Don Kichot, że to zamek; ten swoje, a ten swoje, i tak się zażarcie swarzyli, że nie skończywszy sporu, przyjechali przed wrota, którymi Sancho, nie pytając, wprowadził swoją karawanę. ----